


forbidden fruit

by sugarjae



Series: Jungwoo getting his cherry popped [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blond Jungwoo, Boypussy, Boypussy Jungwoo, First Time Oral Sex, I mention that Jungwoo is blond a lot, Jungwoo has a pussy, Jungwoo is 16, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, No penetration, Non-Con Watching, Oral Sex, Semi Drunk Sex, Underage Jungwoo, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, consensual oral sex, for like a millisecond, tipsy sex, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Jaehyun is enticed by an underage Jungwoo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Jungwoo getting his cherry popped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051121
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	forbidden fruit

Two months ago, Jaehyun started apartment hunting. He had secured a new job at an office as their executive marketing manager for a year prior and he finally made the decision of moving closer to it. Having lived in three apartments beforehand, he was tired of the cramped space and minimal privacy that the complexes provided. Concluding that his current job was stable and payed well enough for an actual house, he took advantage, and decided to buy his own home.

Two weeks ago, Jaehyun bought his first ever home in a nearby suburban neighborhood from his new office job. He was now just half an hour away from the office and had more than enough space to live comfortably. He moved in, the interior looking sparse and dull due to his lack of decor and amount of stuff in general. While the white walls stayed bare and the counters remained clutter free, Jaehyun was content.

Two days ago, Jaehyun discovered the blond beauty living right to next to him. He was getting ready for another night in, brushing his teeth, slipping into his favorite soft blue pajamas, and settling under his sheets with his current book.

Every night he left his window open under his sheer white curtains to let in the fresh air. The calm flow of the warm air made his breathing slow down and his eyelids droop... until it didn't. His eyes were wide open, fixated on the faint shadow moving around on the curtains.

He eyed the shadow suspiciously, he had never seen it before. He had never seem him before.

Jaehyun, suddenly overcome with curiosity, shifts his sheets away and goes to stand beside the window, bend down, and peek through the curtains, beyond the window screen. And there he was. A blond boy, standing to the side in the way of his wide open French style window, completely naked.

The blond leaned forward for a bit and pop music filled the nighttime air between the two houses. He stands straight up again, turning this way and that, posing in front of what could be a mirror. His golden skin seemed to glisten from some kind of lotion and his honey blond hair fell gracefully around his forehead.

Jaehyun gulps, how has he never noticed this specimen at his window before?

As he keeps posing and touching his supple skin all over, Jaehyun cannot help but pull his semi hard on out from his pajama pants. While lifting the curtain to the side ever so slightly, his breathing starts to go shallow, while he pumps his cock to its fullest extent.

He goes slow at first, the stimulation shocking him, this being the first time he's touched himself since he moved in. He keeps going until his hand starts to move faster on its on, eyes locked on the boy next door, unwavering. Heart beating faster by the second, he marvels at the way the blond poses so sexily and dances so cutely to the beat of the music that has since escaped his ears. He squeezes gently at the head of his cock every time his hand reaches it, eliciting a low moan he successfully suppresses as to not somehow scare the boy away. This doesn't stop his neighbor from growing tired himself, turning off his bedroom lights, and collapsing on his own bed.

Jaehyun doesn't stop staring into the dark room and let's his mind wander to the state of the blond's hand wrapped around him instead of his own hand. He imagined his hand being soft but his movements hard and fast, determined to get him off.

"Fuck-" Jaehyun breathily curses, screwing his eyes shut. His hips involuntarily buck forward, displaying spurts of white come onto the light brown carpet below him.

"Ah, shit..." Jaehyun sighs, stuffing his dick back in his pants. He became too wrapped up in cleaning the mess he made on the carpet, too worried about it staining, he missed the obvious pair of brown eyes peeking at him from the French window next door.

-

The next day, Jaehyun is up at 6:00 am on the dot, thirty minutes late for when he usually gets up. He quickly throws off his sheets and shuffled out of bed, groggy and utterly confused on how he could miss all ten of his alarms. He turns of his phone, realizing he didn't even turn them on last night. Chucking his phone on his should-be-made bed, he trudges to the bathroom.

He takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth simultaneously and with no time to indulge in his skincare routine, he opts for just a moisturizer and a little sunscreen. He sheds his pajamas and slips on every part of his suit, thankfully ironed the night before, a habit he has kept since high school.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He mutters eyeing the wall clock in his bedroom, in the process of tightening his red tie. 7:10 am. He shrugs on his navy blazer before grabbing briefcase from his desk chair and speeding downstairs.

He wills himself to skip making his own coffee over being late to work, already feeling lethargic from the watered down coffee in the office break room.

He sighs defeatedly, grabbing his keys and finally making it out of the door. Turning around immediately to lock the door, he soaks in the early morning breeze and appreciates the swirl of dark blue and violet tinted clouds, opposing the bright blue sky and blistering heat of June that would follow hours later.

Securing his home with both locks, he turns around and slightly jumps, shoulders shaking, stepping back a few inches on his porch.

"Jesus." He snaps, looking wide eyed at the boy perched atop of his black vehicles trunk. He would've scolded the boy down from his expensive car but something in his gut churned at the sight of him, quickly eliminating that idea.

"I'm not Jesus, I'm Jungwoo." The familiar blond remarked, fully focused on balancing the yellow ball in the middle of his blue tennis racket.

Jaehyun observed him, confused but mostly scared. The blond wore a simple athletic sky blue tank top and a short white pleated skirt with a pair of white tennis shoes.

Had he caught me looking? Does he think I'm a pervert? Did he watch me masturbate? These questions floated around in Jaehyun's mind as he eyed the boy still fixated on the ball.

"Excuse me, I need to get to work." Jaehyun mumbled after a minute had passed, still standing almost frozen on his porch.

Jungwoo sighed, hopping off the trunk and coming closer to Jaehyun at the end of the porch. He looked up, all innocent like and said, "I would've given you a real show if you had asked me to."

He giggled at the bewildered look on the older's face, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. The sight of it flickers something hot in the pit of Jaehyun's stomach but it fizzles out once their interaction is interrupted.

"Jungwoo! Stop harassing that man! Get in the car, we're gonna be late!" Jungwoo's mother screeched from her doorway.

Jungwoo hummed, skipping away and into the white Mercedes next door.

"God, help me." Jaehyun groaned to himself, getting into his own car and speeding off to work.

-

Jaehyun returned home around five in the evening. He would've been back much later, especially considering how late he was, but the whole office was granted an early work day as a treat for landing a deal with a huge software company.

He loudly closed his front door behind him and let out a tired sigh, the cold air cooling his body down instantly. The sweat building at his forehead halted as he shed his blazer and loosened the tie around his neck.

Before he could collapse onto his living room couch, a loud knock at his dark promoted him to turn right back around and open it. A dark brown haired older woman stares giddily at him, with a plate of gooey looking cinnamon rolls in her hands.

"Hi, Jaehyun! Remember me? I gave you those sugar cookies when you first moved in...?" Ms. Kim beamed, with a genuine eye smile.

Jaehyun nodded, smiling wearily. Those cookies still sat in his fridge in the bright purple container they came in.

"Yes, Ms. Kim. How are you?" He asks, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"I'm amazing, thanks for asking! And you? Well, I don't even have to ask you look tired. Long day at work?"

Jaehyun nods, but doesn't get a chance to respond before she starts again.

"Ah, I know. I know. I specially made you these homemade cinnamon rolls, hoping that you would take me up on an invitation to the party I'm throwing this weekend. My fiancé is coming home from the military base in Hawaii for Father's Day and I want to throw him a little surprise. I know you don't know many people in the neighborhood, this would be a great time to mingle." 

"Ah... um... well..." Jaehyun stammers, running a hand through his hair. He truly does not want to have a third run in with this woman's son, but what can he say? He's been dodging the woman's social events ever since he moved in. He's not surprised that she's ignoring the fact that he doesn't wish to be bothered.

"Oh please, Jaehyun! Don't be such a hermit, I know a lot of people would love to meet you. You could even meet my son, the little troublemaker! People always ask me if someone is occupying this house yet, you're basically a ghost!"

"Um... okay, Ms. Kim. I'll be there." Jaehyun sighs, unable to come up with an excuse in that moment. Usually, he was master at making things up but work has him incredibly exhausted. 

"Perfect! Come over anytime between five and six. Everyone should be there by then. See you soon!" Ms. Kim beams. She basically shoves the dish of bread in his hands before scurrying off to her home next door. Jaehyun closes the door behind her and places the rolls in his fridge to be forgotten by take out later that night.

-

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were going out earlier?! Now I have to go to my neighbors house party and bore myself to sleep." Jaehyun complains over the phone. He was in the middle of picking out a tie when his new work friend, Johnny, called. The man was entertaining and an all around good time. Jaehyun would much rather spend time with him, drinking and clubbing, than with a bunch of his neighbors, who were probably way older than him.

"Dude, you should've assumed! I go out literally every weekend." Johnny laughed over the phone. Jaehyun couldn't help but smile, this guys laugh always made him happy for some reason.

"How would I know that? Jeez." 

"You didn't have to know. Just assume, my friend."

"Whatever." Jaehyun mumbles. He sees lights glare through his window. He peeks over, spotting multiple cars pulling up to Ms. Kim's house. 

"Bro, I gotta go. I don't want to be the last one at this party. They'll probably make me stay longer if I am." 

"Welp, good luck man. I hope you get drunk off your ass and have wild sex with some hot chick."

"I doubt it, bro. Talk to you later." Jaehyun chuckles before hanging up. He quickly puts on his shoes and leaves his home, locking his door, then walking over to Ms. Kim's home. He doesn't even knock on the door once before it swings open to Ms. Kim herself.

"Jaehyun! I'm so glad you could make it. Come in, come in." She ushers him in. A good amount of people have arrived already and it's only five thirty. The house was beautiful, decorated tastefully, with an orange color palette. People were littered all over the place, even on the staircase, with drinks, chattering. Jaehyun couldn't spot the blond kid anywhere, thankfully.

"Jaehyun, this is my husband Cole. He's just come from Hawaii, that explains the tan." Ms. Kim giggles. Jaehyun smiles at the tall man wearing a button up salmon shirt with flamingos all over it.

"I can tell by the shirt. Nice to meet you, Cole." Jaehyun holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well." Cole replies happily and gives him a firm handshake.

"Well, Jaehyun, I would introduce you to my son, Jungwoo, but he's nowhere to be found. Though, there's actually someone else I wanted to introduce you to." Ms. Kim smiles, waving to someone from across the room. A woman smiles at her, with long black hair, dressed in a short white dress that flowed behind her as she walked up to them.

"Gigi, I would like you to meet Jaehyun. He's actually my next door neighbor and he's totally single." Ms. Kim says, elbowing the woman not to discreetly. Jaehyun only smiles politely and nods at her, genuinely speechless. He wasn't expecting to be hooked up so suddenly and he didn't want to be at all. This would definitely make it harder to leave early.

"Nice to meet you. You're so handsome." Gigi smiled a little, flashing her braces. 

"You too. I mean nice to meet you too, not that you're handsome too. Y-you're pretty actually." Jaehyun stammered, making himself blush. Usually he prepares early for this kind of stuff. Gigi just giggles and Ms. Kim grins.

"I'll leave you two kids alone then." She bats them both on the back, before going to greet more guests arriving.

"Can I get you a drink?" Gigi asks. 

"Sure. Lead the way." Jaehyun smiles sheepishly and follows after her.

-

Hours later, unfortunately Jaehyun's not the one drunk off his ass, Gigi is. After her fourth drink, she abandoned him by one of the many drink carts with her purse. She was the only one occupying the dance floor, aside from some of the little kids, twisting and twirling to the beat of some early 2000s pop songs.

Jaehyun was leaning against the wall, more than halfway through with his second White Russian with extra vodka. He didn't drink often, but tonight he felt like he had to. His mind was already beginning to get fuzzy and he desperately needed to use the bathroom. The public one he knew of has been occupied for longer than he was comfortable with, he didn't even want to go in after.

Jaehyun hung Gigi's purse on a nearby coat hanger, before trudging upstairs. Surely, Ms. Kim wouldn't mind if he took a little detour for an emergency. The farther he got upstairs, the more people became scarce, until he was down one of the dimly lit hallways. A bit surprised about realizing that his neighbors home was much bigger than his.

He touched doors, peeking inside to see if it's a bathroom. But then a little noise peeks his interest. He looks back at where he thinks it's coming from. It sounded liltingly sweet, breathless. As he steps backwards, he hears it again, then again, but louder, until he's peeking into the sliver of a door, noticing familiar golden skin. His eyes widen, drink almost slipping it from his fingers.

Jaehyun watches him freely, like there isn't a party going on downstairs, like the boys parents can't catch him at any second. He can see the boys legs are spread far apart, but the wall jutting out from the side inside of the room covers the top of his body and the boys knee covers what he yearns to really see. What his hand is rubbing so furiously at and what's making him release those beautiful, fragile moans.

The door creaked at his attempt to open it just a bit more and he froze. The boys moans slowed until they stopped, he smirked to himself.

"Come in, Mr." 

Jaehyun stumbled inside, his drink spilling on the tips of his fingers.

"Close the door." 

He listens, closing it gently behind him. Jaehyun looks around at the bedroom. It's small, with the bed in the center. Other than the fairy lights hanging every which way from the ceiling, the two Paramore posters above the bed, and the bright purple painted walls, there was no decoration. His eyes wander until they are on Jungwoo's heavenly body. Seeing him spread out on the bed, a small smile on his face, makes Jaehyun's mind muddle even more. 

"Are you drunk?" Jungwoo inquires, sitting up on his elbows.

"A little." Jaehyun shrugs. He looks down at his drink, then at Jungwoo again, "you wanna taste it?"

"Yeah." 

Without a second thought, Jaehyun walks to the front of the bed and Jungwoo meets him there. He brings his drink up to Jungwoo's plump lips, but Jungwoo rejects it. Keeping eye contact, he brings the elders wet finger tips to his lips and kitten licks. He scrunches up his nose at the bitter taste.

"Do you wanna taste too?" Jungwoo purrs, gracefully laying back down over his purple bed covers and spreading his legs. Jaehyun dropped to his knees in a second, facing the most beautiful flower he's ever seen in his life. It was pink and puffy from the younger playing with himself, a string of wetness at the opening.

"You just gonna stare at it?"

"I don't know." Jaehyun confesses. He sets his drink on the soft carpet below. His hands hesitate under Jungwoo's thighs, before he finally grips them, the soft, suppleness of them molding into his hands, as he slightly lifts them. He leans forward so that only his breath is hitting his core.

"How old are you?" Jaehyun asks, lips grazing over his folds.

Jungwoo's cheeks flushes at the sensation, fingers coming up to comb through the elders perfectly styled hair, messing it up.

"S-sixteen." He replies, lightly trying to push his head forward, urging him not to change his mind.

Jaehyun only hums. 

"Aren't you gonna wish me a happy fathers day?" 

"You don't have any children..." Jungwoo whispers, mostly sure of himself.

"Don't I?" Jaehyun mumbles. He kisses Jungwoo's clit, appreciating it. So beautiful.

He spreads Jungwoo's wetness around with his tongue, licking wide stripes from bottom to top. Jungwoo shivers from the whole new feeling of something other than his wet fingers. His body suddenly feels hot all over, the sheets becoming warm under him.

Jaehyun lightly sucks on his clit, prodding the tip of his tongue straight on the bud. His mouth drops open in silent moan, eyebrows knitting together, back arching up from the bed. 

"Ahh, Mr.~" Jungwoo moans, mindlessly rolling his hips on Jaehyun's lips. His voice sounds heavenly to Jaehyun's ears, just how he imagined. It stirs excitement in his pants.

Jaehyun is lost in the young boys slick, his tongue getting covered in it inside of him. He lets go of Jungwoo's legs, letting his feet fall to the bed, and uses his thumbs to spread his cunt open, all pretty and wet for him. He focuses back on his clit, swirling his tongue around it, while prodding at his entrance with his middle finger.

"Please..." Jungwoo whimpers, granting permission for Jaehyun to push it in. It slides in smoothly, but Jungwoo's breath still hitches at the sting and he nips at his lips to ease it. Jaehyun painstakingly pumps his finger in and out, massaging the clit with his thumb for more wetness to spill. 

"More..." Jungwoo croaks out. Jaehyun grants his wish, swiftly adding another finger and picking up his pace so that the younger barely notices. 

Jungwoo presses his hand over his mouth, as his hips start to move on their own, seemingly chasing those fingers and pushing them away at the same time. His moans come out muffled, while Jaehyun anticipates the boys orgasm any second now.

He comes with a wail, gripping Jaehyun's hair taut. His heart is beating out of his chest, as he struggles to keep quiet. Jaehyun takes his fingers out to hold up Jungwoo's thighs once again, stilling his trembling legs. He still laps at his cunt, swallowing anything he can, savoring his taste.

Jungwoo relaxes into the bed, his face blotted pink, breathing raggedly. He wants to squirm away from Jaehyun's quick tongue, but he wills himself not to.

Jaehyun comes up for air, sighing in content at how undone the teen looks. His blond hair is strewn across the pillow he lays his muddled head on. His face and chest is red, eyes closed, body trembling ever so slightly, legs spread. Jungwoo peeks his eyes open enough to catch him staring, then trails down to his pants. He hauls himself up with shaky arms, on his knees, and reaches for his belt, but Jaehyun stops him. He grips his wrists and brings his arms around his neck.

"I want to make you feel good, too." Jungwoo mumbles, before he's pulled into a kiss. It's sweet and slow and its Jungwoo who makes the move to venture into Jaehyun's mouth, their tongues colliding. Jungwoo can taste the alcohol along with himself, making him blush even more. 

Jaehyun pulls away first and presses their forehead together. He peers into Jungwoo's big brown eyes that are on the brink of shedding tears.

"Why are you crying?" Jaehyun asks, watching a tear slide down his face. He's worried that he did something wrong, but by the way Jungwoo is squeezing his neck, he feels that only a little.

"I want to please you too." Jungwoo whimpers in a tiny voice, blinking profusely so more tears escape.

That makes Jaehyun chuckle. For how promiscuous the boy was acting earlier, he would not have expected this reaction.

"I've already taken a fraction of your innocence."

"How do you know you're the first man who's gone down on me?" Jungwoo snaps back, an edge to his voice now, a perfect contrast to his sweet expression.

"I just know, angel." Jaehyun replies, unaffected by the attitude.

At the nickname, Jungwoo just glowers at the older man, "I'm no angel."

"Your my angel. Only mine."

Jaehyun smirks, discreetly checking his watch. Without a word, he untangles Jungwoo's arms from around his neck and lays him down on the bed. He takes a random blanket strewn on the floor and covers his naked body with it. Jungwoo just lets him, tiredness already taking his mind over.

Jaehyun bids his farewell with a kiss to Jungwoo's forehead. Jungwoo watches the man leave, his bedroom door closing gently behind him. 

Almost tip toeing down the hallway, Jaehyun strips off his suit jacket and holds it so his erection is covered as best as it can be. He blends into the crowd easily, the party even bigger and louder than it was when he wandered into the hosts' sons bedroom. He steps around Gigi, who laid passed out at the bottom of the steps, and both homeowners who grinned relentlessly on the dance floor. Keeping his head down, he kept his head down and maneuvered through what seemed like the whole neighborhood before he was finally outside. Standing under the porch light, he breathed in the fresh, warm air and started for his own home. 

Once he slammed his own front door behind him, he hastily started to strip himself, stumbling up his steps and into his own bedroom. He discarded his socks and underwear last and landed on his bed with a groan. 

He turned on his back and gripped his hard on roughly, hissing at the sensitivity. Supporting his head with pillows, he spit in his hand and spread it along his length, stroking himself. Hurriedly, his hand went from base to tip, desperate to come. 

He imagined Jungwoo's mouth around his length. His hands gripping his blonde hair, teaching Jungwoo how to please him right, guiding his mouth up and down, the warmth of his mouth enclosed around him. His puppy dog eyes staring up at him, eager to comply and get him off. Spit running down his chin when he gets impatient, choosing to fuck the teens mouth without mercy. His face became red in seconds and his hips thrusted upwards, chasing his hand. He comes not long after with a strained moan, flexing, and squeezing his tip as it drizzles out on the side of his hand.

The moonlight shining through his window made him turn his head and he wished he didn't. There those blond locks and brown eyes were, watching him shamelessly through his window.


End file.
